Cinco Besos
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Fic particiante en el reto "Guerra de Besos" del Foro: "Torre de los Titanes"] Lo que Starfire no sabía era que por cada beso robado, más que aprender un nuevo idioma se estaba llevando una parte del alma de Raven.


Segunda vez que participo en un reto del foro: Torre de los Titanes, y de nuevo con un BrOTP, con un poco de BBRae (casi nada), cuando me di cuenta de que era un beso robado se me vino el StarRae, pero esto no es yuri, en este fic todo entre Raven y Starfire es absolutamente platónico.

* * *

.

Cinco Besos

.

* * *

 **Sororibus**

 **(Hermanas)**

Raven no podía quejarse de su vida, porque se suponía que su destino simplemente era ser un portal para la destrucción y desesperación que su padre causaría. Nada más y nada menos. Para eso fue engendrada en primer lugar, para ser una herramienta. Pero la vida le probó que el destino estaba equivocado, ella estaba en este para mucho más, aunque tuvo que pasar por un largo camino antes de darse cuenta de esto.

Ese camino comenzó en Jump City, un lugar nuevo, desconocido, algo ajetreado y ruidoso, y a pesar de esto, era mucho mejor que Azarath, donde todos sabían su verdad, o Gotham en donde tenía al vigilante nocturno detrás de ella en silencio.

La única conexión que tenía con este nuevo lugar era el idioma, al igual que Starfire, aunque en el momento no se dio de esto.

Starfire era una alienígena, con una cultura distinta, costumbres distintas, idioma distinto y muy lejos de su antiguo hogar, al igual que Raven. Y si bien ella podía hablar el inglés y cualquier otro idioma que deseara, Jump City, o más bien la Tierra, no se comparaba con Tamaran, una tierra tropical y aún salvaje, con sus propias normas. Para la hija de Trigon el cambio no fue tan drástico, Azarath era menos ajetreado y según los libros de historia que había leído tenían un estilo de vida más bien similar a la antigua Grecia, así que había tenido una vida mucho más humana de la otra titán.

Pero sin duda alguna Starfire tenía más problemas. Robin tuvo que ayudarle mucho, al principio preguntaba por todo, mezclaba tradiciones terrícolas con las de Tamaran, no sabia en que comidas usar cada cubierto, no encendía las luces en la noche (y ver sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad daba mucho miedo), y ni que decir de que aunque aprendía idiomas rápido, no los hablaba propiamente siempre. Era como tener un bebé aprendiendo todo lo que veía. Pero a Raven le toco la peor parte, al menos en su opinión, porque para empezar, al ser sólo dos mujeres en la torre, Starfire la buscaba para realizar las "actividades de chicas" que leía en revistas para adolescentes porque quería adaptarse a las "roles" de las mujeres en la tierra, cosas como trenzarse el cabello (actividad común en Tamaran, independientemente del genero) o pintarse las uñas. No eran de su agrado, pero después del incidente con El Rey Marioneta todo cambio: Se convirtieron en amigas.

Starfire meditaba a su lado y Raven la acompañaba en las noches de chicas. Ambas ganaban. Hasta que llegó un momento en que le comenzó a tomar demasiada confianza.

Comenzó con abrazos cada vez más frecuentes, y a veces se colaba en su habitación para dormir, le incomodaba la confianza con que hacía esta clase de cosas, pero no era tan empalagosa como Chico Bestia, así que no le causaba grandes problemas.

Aún recordaba cuando en su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que fue totalmente eso, porque había olvidado que ese día había cumplido veintiún años, la manera en que Star le había abrazado, haciéndole sentir como si le iba a romper los huesos mientras la levantaba en el aire, y en su memoria quedarían grabadas para siempre lo que le dijo mientras ambas giraban:

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!— esa ocasión casi se hecho a llorar al mismo tiempo que deseaba reír, porque esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía verbalmente esa clase de cosas, ni siquiera su madre le dijo algo cercano a un "te quiero" —. ¡Te amo tanto, amiga Raven!

No habían tenido problemas reales, ella no atentaba contra su privacidad ni nada por el estilo, hasta que durante una de las noches de chicas en la habitación de Starfire llegó con una incógnita que no supo como contestar.

—Raven, ¿Estarías dispuesta a ser mi hermana?— frunció el seño, esa pregunta era más inusual que de costumbre, al parecer su amiga inmediatamente noto la duda en su rostro—. En mi planeta es importante tener como hembra tener una hermana.

—Mujer, Starfire. En la tierra solo nos referimos como hembra a animales de sexo femenino.

—Oh, lo siento. Aún me es difícil entender esto de como se usan las palabras— ella siempre agradecía y estaba dispuesta a ser corregida—, ¿puedo continuar?

—No tienes que preguntarme eso.

Le ponía de nervios que ella le pidiese permiso para hablar, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de autoridad.

—La vida en Tamaran es difícil, las mujeres no estamos solamente para criar a los bebes, como fue por siglos aquí con las humanas, nosotras siempre hemos sido guerreras. Vivimos y morimos por nuestra gente— ella suspiro, y fue como si se perdiera en horrores del pasado, nunca les contaba mucho acerca de ese lado de su lugar de origen—, por eso es tan importante que tengamos a alguien más que se encargue de nuestros Bungorf, por si fallecemos en batalla: Una hermana.

—Ya tienes una hermana Star, no puedo sustituirla.

La extraterrestre negó con la cabeza, triste, definitivamente aún le dolía todo lo que le había hecho Blackfire. Pese a todo seguía amando profundamente a su hermana de sangre.

—La palabra "hermana" en Tamaran no es como la de la tierra. Una hermana es una mujer que le puedes confiar tu vida y la de tus descendientes. Y para eso no hay nadie mejor que tu.

Raven reflexiono por un momento las palabras de Starfire, no comprendía esa necesidad de una "hermana".

—Tú no tienes aún un Bungorf. No se porque la prisa— ella encogió sus hombros, no sabiendo como responderle. Raven la observo buscando alguna indicación de que había otra intención detrás de sus palabras. Y lo comprendió, Star, a diferencia de ella si planeaba tener una familia con Richard, y si se mantenía siendo una heroína, los riesgos estaban allí—, pero supongo que puedo hacerlo, después de todo no soy tan mala como antes con los niños.

El rostro de Starfire se iluminó, se abalanzó sobre ella tirándola al suelo, con su abrazo tan característico. Nada fuera de lo usual. Pero entonces hubo algo anormal. La mujer más alta alineo su rostro con el suyo, y de manera rápida unió sus labios con los suyos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto? El breve contacto era algo agradable, pero nunca espero que su primer beso sería con una mujer, mucho menos Starfire, ella se separo y le sonrió.

— Nos autem sororibus.

— ¿Uh?— había olvidado la habilidad de Starfire de aprender idiomas con el contacto labial, no lo había hecho desde aquella vez que fueron a Japón. Acababa de aprender uno de los cinco idiomas que sabía aparte del inglés: el latín.

—El ritual para ser hermanas se cierra con el contacto de labios. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… no esperaba eso.

Starfire se acurruco junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Raven, estuvo a punto de decirle que se robo su primer beso, pero prefirió guardarse el orgullo. La otra tampoco le mencionó que su piel gris se estaba llenando de un rubor rosado.

* * *

 **Versprechen**

 **(Promesa)**

En Tamaran el pudor era muy distinto, sobre todo comparado a Azarath. Raven fue educada sintiendo una gran aberración por mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, siempre se bañaba con las ropas puestas, y dejo de hacerlo cuando Robin preguntó molesto porque la ropa en el cesto estaba mojada. Nunca se confeso como culpable, pero dejó de bañarse completamente vestida, para simplemente hacerlo en ropa interior.

Sabía que estaba "mal" para la mayor parte de las personas comunes, que en privado no debería tener complejos con su cuerpo, pero los tenía, que más de una mujer le diría que sus complejos no tenían sentido, que su cuerpo era "espectacular" y no debería avergonzarse, pero lo hacía.

Mientras que a Starfire… a ella no podía importarle menos la desnudez, si, ella mantenía las distancias con los tres varones en la torre, y pobre de aquel estúpido atrevido que osara a tocarla, pero no le importaba ser vista con poca (o nada) de ropa por sus amigos cercanos. En Tamaran no tenían ese pudor que se extendía por casi toda la tierra con respecto a el recubrimiento de la figura femenina, de hecho en Tamaran se veían como iguales hombres y mujeres, así que Starfire no le preocupaba ser vista por Chico Bestia ni Cyborg, mucho menos por Robin, puesto que gustaba de él. Raven debía admitir que le causaba gracia las ruidosas reacciones de sus compañeros varones, si bien la desnudez de ella le incomodaba un poco, reaccionaba de una manera más tranquila.

Bueno, hasta que ocurrió el incidente.

Un día, de la nada, Starfire entró al baño mientras ella se estaba bañando. No le tomo mucha importancia, esta no era la primera vez que lo hacia, lo más seguro es que venía por algún objeto que había olvidado, así que continuó lavándose el cabello. Escucho algo metálico caer al suelo, y en ese momento si se preocupo.

— ¿Starfire?— frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta. Escucho como la cortina de la bañera se deslizo y vio el sonriente rostro de su amiga pelirroja.

— ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?— ni siquiera espero invitación y entro dentro de la regadera, completamente desnuda, e inmediatamente noto el hecho de que la joven de piel gris aún tenía puesto su sostén y sus bragas de color negro.

— ¿Por qué te bañas con tu ropa intima, amiga Raven?

Se sonrojo enormemente, y escucho como el espejo se quebró debido a sus poderes, nunca había sido vista con tan poca ropa, y como si ayudará algo se trató de cubrir con sus brazos. Starfire los tomo cuando noto lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Por qué te cubres?— frunció el ceño profundamente—, no tienes porque hacerlo. Somos dos mujeres, no voy a hacerte daño.

—No es que desconfíe de ti Star, es pudor. Es algo que me fue inculcado en Azarath.

—Aún no comprendo muchas cosas básicas de ustedes los humanos, y es que ustedes son tan distintos unos de los otros en su apariencia física y en sus creencias— ella dejo de apretarle y deslizo por su brazo y antebrazo, hasta llegar a su pequeña mano, jugo un momento entrelazando los largos dedos con los suyos, con una ternura que nunca había sentido—, así que me es muy difícil entender tu pudor.

—No tienes que entenderlo— y ella se acercó a Raven con tanta confianza, y le sonrió mientras tomaba su otra mano.

—No tengo que hacerlo, pero si ayudarte a superarlo. No hay ninguna razón para que te avergüence tu cuerpo. En Tamaran creemos que todos somos hermosos y dignos de amor, y amiga mía, no te ofendas pero los hombres que te cuidaron te hicieron lo mismo que se le hace a los fugneret para que no sean problemáticos. Te han mutilado, no solo en cuanto tus emociones, que por si solo es horrible, pero te quitaron el amor a tu cuerpo. Y yo voy a hacer que poco a poco lo recuperes.

De la nada la más alta se agacho y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, el vidrio se astillo aún más y las bombillas reventaron, y Raven sintió como si el universo se hubiera detenido ante aquel roce que no le agravaba mucho porque era la segunda vez que Starfire lo hacía, y aún no se había besado con un chico.

—Es ist ein Versprechen— y esta vez aprendió el alemán—, en Tamaran nos besamos al comprometernos a cumplir algo. Voy a hacer que confíes en ti misma.

—No tengo idea de como vas a hacer eso.

—Podríamos empezar tomándonos un baño juntas. No te quites tu ropa intima, simplemente ponte cómoda. Sera un proceso lento, pero firme.

Observo a la mujer frente a ella, le intimidaba ahora aún más que supiera de esta faceta, era extremadamente íntimo y vergonzoso, jamás creyó que esta clase de situaciones le fueran a pasar:

Estar semidesnuda frente a Starfire, ser besada por segunda vez por ella, tener que superar algo que ni siquiera consideraba un problema. No era algo que necesitaba cambiar, pero las palabras de la mujer delante de ella le hacían pensar que quizás esto era algo para mejor.

—Supongo que puedo intentar.

—Eso es lo importante, hermana.

* * *

 **Sukha**

 **(Felicidad)**

Se había besado por segundos con Starfire, quizás hasta exageraba esa magnitud de tiempo; también lo había hecho con Aqualad, y vaya que se arrepentía de ello, era un pésimo besador y prácticamente de inmediato trato de meterle mano cuando ni siquiera estaban saliendo propiamente. El pobre tuvo que aguantar un par de puñetazos de la guerrera espacial cuando noto que se estaba propasando con su amiga.

Oh, pero Garfield era una historia completamente distinta.

Cortos, largos, tiernos, apasionados, por diversión o por necesidad, robados o con permiso. Todos le encantaban y la volvían loca de una manera que jamás creyó posible.

Eran como sentir su vientre estallar con la fuerza de un volcán, y las manos le ardían porque deseaban estar unidas a su verde piel y su cerebro dejaba de procesar pensamientos para simplemente percibir las maravillosas sensaciones que él le brindaba. No importaba cuan hinchados sus labios podían quedar después de una sesión de besos, siempre estaba dispuesta a tener uno más.

Todo con él era tan sencillo, ni siquiera con todos los meses que llevaba con Starfire compartiendo la ducha se había atrevido a retirar su ropa interior, pero con Garfield la intimidad era algo completamente natural, sin miedos ni inseguridades.

Raven podría ser conocida como hechicera, pero estaba segura de que la victima de algún encanto era ella. Jamás creyó poder sentirse así de bien con alguien, y mucho menos con el antes conocido como Chico Bestia, a quien por años considero la persona más molesta sobre la tierra y probablemente unos cuantos planetas más. Y es que si alguien la viera como sonreía mientras ellos estaban enredados en la cama no sería capaz de reconocerla en medio de su éxtasis etéreo.

Y es por eso que iniciar una sesión de besos en el sofá era tan peligrosa, Garfield prácticamente la atrapaba y ya no la dejaba ir, y los pequeños besos que él denominaba como besos de piquito pasaban a ser intensos besos de lengua con traviesas manos paseándose debajo de las ropas, y lo peor de todo es que durante esos momentos llegaba a un punto en que ni siquiera procesaba el hecho de que podrían atraparlos en esa situación, no es que fueran parejas a escondidas, simplemente no era adecuado que les sorprendieran en esa clase de situaciones.

—Gar, gar… basta— se le escapó una pequeña risa al sentir sus labios regar pequeños besos descendiendo rápidamente, mientras sus manos se acariciaban su piel por sobre la tela de color negro, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna—. Alguien va a encontrarnos.

—Mmm… No es como si fuera a ser la primera vez.

— ¡Gar! Hablo en serio— se sonrojo al recordar como Nightwing casi les atrapaba en el acto, para después pese a la vergüenza acabar en el dormitorio de él y terminar lo que habían empezado—, no me digas que eres un exhibicionista.

—Quizás— el comenzó a acariciar los bordes del leotardo que estaban alrededor de sus muslos, con la obvia intención de hacerla ceder ante la tentación de dejarse llevar.

— ¡Gar!— él volvió a besarla, y a pesar de que deseaba detenerse sentía que no podía. Invadió su boca y a Raven le supo a pecado. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que escuchó una risita traviesa que provenía de la cocina, y por el rabillo del ojo ella notó que una cabellera roja se asomaba desde la barra de la cocina y unos brillantes ojo verdes observaban su momento de debilidad—, Gar, detente.

—Mmm… no quiero. Estoy tan a gusto.

—Gar, tenemos público.

— ¿Qué?— se despego unos instantes de Raven, y apenas notó la presencia de Starfire se separo completamente de su novia y tomo un cojín para cubrir su excitación— ¡Star! ¿Necesitas algo?

La escucharon reír de nuevo y volvo hacía ellos con una obvia intención de burlarse un poco de ellos.

—Oh, ¿Yo? Nada. Simplemente buscaba a mi amiga Raven para hablar con ella un poco.

—Entonces, supongo que…

— ¿Me la prestarías un poquito?— sonrió maliciosa—, te la regresaré para que puedan continuar conviviendo.

—Uh, claro— Changeling se retiró más rápido de lo que los ojos de Raven pudieron percibir, y la tamaraniana se posicionó de inmediato en el borde del sofá que estaba disponible, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Así que… ¿Tú y Changeling ya tienen una relación más íntima?

—Creo que eso es bastante obvio— se levanto para después sentarse correctamente en el sofá y palmeo el espacio cercano a ella para ofrecerle a Star el ponerse a su lado, ella gustosa acepto.

—Me parece bien que puedas hacer esta clase de cosas sin sentirte cohibida. Es muy importante para ti.

— ¿Lo crees?— al verla asentir no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más—. Somos un par de exhibicionistas, eso no tiene nada de bueno.

—Pero estás feliz y cómoda, eso es lo que importa. Nunca te había visto así.

Raven cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar cosas, pero los abrió aal sentir por tercera vez los labios de Starfire sobre los suyos.

— ¡¿Star?!— la nombrada se rio, quizás por su osadía, o quizás por nervios.

—Sukha— Raven frunció el ceño por la elección de esa palabra del sanscrito—, lo siento, así es como me siento y no pude evitarlo. Fue un impulso, lo juro.

—Debes aprender a controlarte un poco más.

—Lo sé— se permitió apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de ella, aún sintiendo como la risa quería escapar. Quizás Raven no podía entenderla, pero el saber que su amiga estaba enamorada y era genuinamente feliz le hacía llenarse de un sentimiento que probablemente ni los humanos eran capaces de sentir.

* * *

 **Doare**

 **(Duele)**

Hay situaciones que jamás te imaginas que vas a tener que pasar, porque son impensables, porque "a mi no me va a pasar" o porque ignoras esa clase de situaciones.

Y Raven jamás se esperó ver de esta manera a Starfire.

Acurrucada en la esquina del baño, temblando mientras la sangre que obviamente provenía de la parte media de sus muslos y llorando en silencio, reprimiendo por primera vez sus sentimientos.

—No digas nada, por favor— se limpió como pudo las abundantes lagrimas que salían de sus grandes ojos verdes—, no quiero que ellos se den cuenta de esto.

Verla así le desgarró el corazón, quizás por eso se lanzo en su dirección para tomarla entre sus brazos. Simplemente se quedo en silencio, con su rostro enterrado en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la otra mujer, sintiendo como los cabellos rojizos le provocaban molestia en la piel de su rostro, procesando lo que acababa de ver.

No sabía que hacer, ni siquiera sabía que decir. No creía que existiera manera de reconfortarla, no para esto. Así que simplemente hizo lo que Starfire había hecho antes: Le robo un pequeño beso. Apenas y se separó de ella le miro sorprendida, pero justo después fue como si la mujer más fuerte que conocía se hubiera desmoronado frente a sus ojos, y Raven se sintió como si hubiera hecho pedazos un gran imperio con tan pequeña acción.

—Doare, doare, doare, doare. Mă doare foarte mult, Raven—, de sus ojos salían cascadas de agua amarga, sin control ni piedad castigaban el corazón de ambas mujeres, Starfire se aferro a la hechicera con fuerza tal que estaba segura de que quedarían hematomas, pero no de nuevo no dijo nada—. ¿Cómo le diré a Richard? ¿Incluso podré decírselo? ¿Cómo le diré que jamás le podré dar un hijo? ¿Cómo?

—Shhh… shhh. Tranquila, estás cosas pasan.

—No, no. En Tamaran no. Este es el cuarto Bungorf que pierdo. El cuarto.

Le apretó con aún más fuera, ahora poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Raven, apretándola aún más contra ella, y también manchándola con su sangre. Beso su frente delicadamente, tenía que brindar algo de consuelo ante tan devastadora situación.

—No estamos en Tamaran. Y este bebé no era solamente de dos tamaranianos. Es tuyo y de Richard, un humano. Probablemente tengas problemas por eso, ni siquiera había seguridad de que los genes de los humanos y los tamaranianos se pudieran unir— sonrió tristemente, y Raven estaba segura de que lo hacía más que por compromiso que porque así se sintiera, al parecer tantos años en la tierra le habían hecho daño, comenzaba a actuar como un humano, ocultando como se sentía—, pero esto también es una esperanza Star. No se ha logrado, pero puede pasar, no puedes simplemente quedarte aquí tirada.

—No se si pueda aguantar que esto pase ni una sola vez. No sabes lo que es la ilusión de ser madre y que tu propio cuerpo te lo arrebate.

—No, no lo sé. Y probablemente nunca lo haga— al notar la curiosidad en su mirada decidió sincerarse de una verdad que estaba segura ya se sabía, pero nadie se atrevía a decir—, no creo poder concebir, soy una híbrido entre humano y demonio. No se como sea en Tamaran, pero aquí en la Tierra el producto de cruce de dos especies en la mayor parte de los casos nacen estériles.

—Eso quiere decir que si llego a tener un Bungorf ¿el nunca podrá…?

—No lo sé, solo el tiempo podrá decirlo.

Starfire se quedo en silencio por un momento, no sabía si continuar hablando de su propio caso o el de su amiga.

— ¿Y no te pone triste pensar que no puedes tener tus propios Bungorf?— al final se decidió por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación— ¿Qué dice amigo Changeling?

—Nunca lo hemos hablado, pero supongo que ya debe de saberlo— Raven suspiró—, si decidiera dejarme por esto no le reprocharía nada.

—No digas eso amiga. Changeling te ama, y mucho.

Raven sonrió por un momento al recordar la calidez que le rodeaba el estar abrazada con él, muy diferente a la sensación que tenía en estos momentos.

—Nightwing te ama mucho a ti también— Starfire aparto la mirada y dejo de abrazarla, se le notaba avergonzada—. Él va a entenderte, y te apoyará.

La pelirroja apoyo su rostro contra la baldosa del baño, como si la tristeza hubiera vuelto de nuevo.

—Lo sé, y quisiera poder decírselo, pero no quiero preocuparlo— Raven suspiro, quizás estaba bien que las cosas que se quedarán de esta forma, como un secreto entre las dos—. ¿No vas a preguntar nada más?

—No lo sé, ¿Estás dispuesta a contestar?

Al ver que no recibiría respuesta y Star definitivamente no quería más tener un abrazo, se sentó frente a ella, aunque no le dijera nada era importante que no se quedará sola.

—Todos tienen un nombre. Elland'r, Frand'r y Luand'r. Ella aún no tiene nombre— Raven sintió la profunda mirada de Starfire buscando algo dentro de ella, pero definitivamente no era algo malo, había vuelto el brillo a sus ojos—, ¿Te gustaría elegir un nombre?

— ¿Yo?— negó inmediatamente meneando la cabeza—, no soy buena con los nombres alienígenas, no puedes pedirme eso.

Salió una pequeña risita de entre los secos labios de Star, apenas audible pero suficiente para hacerle sentir a la mujer de cortos cabellos que las cosas estaban mejorando.

—No tontita. Un nombre común de la Tierra. El que tú quieras.

—La situación no cambia mucho en este caso— Starfire frunció el ceño, pero al final sonrió divertida.

—Estoy segura de que elegirás un bonito nombre de niña.

— ¿Niña? ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Cuando esperas una niña tu fuerza se desvanece casi por completo, pero cuando es un varón se mantiene e incluso se aumenta. Es un mecanismo de defensa por si algún varón quiere matar a tu Bungorf.

—Llamémosla Urania—, le salió de la nada al estar segura de que era una niña, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Urania? Suena como el elemento.

Raven se sonrojo ligeramente ante tal hecho, estaba a punto de dejar salir a la luz su lado más cursi.

—Urania es la musa de la astronomía y la astrología, aunque por algunos también es musa de las matemáticas y ciencias exactas— Starfire le vio como si no entendiera su punto, y le hizo una seña de que esperara para que le explicara—. Tu nombre esta relacionado con el espacio exterior, eres una extraterrestre, eres una "estrella", y la astronomía estudia a los cuerpos celestes, entre ellos las estrellas. Creí que era un bonito significado.

—Es un nombre poco usual, pero me gusta. Es lindo ahora que se de donde viene— se limpió los restos de lágrimas y se puso de pie—. Vamos, tenemos que despedirnos de Urania.

Le ofreció su mano, y se sintió tan pequeña viéndola desde el suelo. Estaba sonriendo tristemente, y aunque no sabía como se sentía, estaba segura de que la acompañaría en su dolor.

* * *

 **Ummum**

 **(Madre)**

Si Víctor no le hubiera mostrado el vídeo no podría creer lo que le habían dicho, no podría entender como es que Starfire acabó en tal estado. Inconsciente en la camilla de la sala medica de la torre, conectada a maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos estables, con los nudillos rotos, la cara llena de rasguños y pequeñas manchas de sangre que no era de ella.

—Se pondrá bien Raven. Esta estable ahora— Cyborg puso su mano sobre su hombro, tratando de quitarle la carga que tenía sobre sí.

—Esto es mi culpa Cyborg. Si yo hubiera…

—No tiene caso lamentarse ahora esto. Starfire y Selene están bien, eso es lo importante.

Raven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle su columna, pensar que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a su bebé le paralizaba. Pero para ella no había peor castigo que saber que todo esto había sido su culpa, y por eso comenzó a auto flagelarse en silencio, porque no iba a poder expresarlo verbalmente antes de que alguien le reprimiera.

Una secta que adoraba a Trigon de alguna manera se enteró de que ella era su hija, el portal que le permitió pasar a esta dimensión, pero ella fue más fuerte de lo que su propio padre esperaba y lo obligó a volver de dónde venía. Como su poder continuó creciendo, no vieron mejor objetivo para ayudar al malévolo propósito de Trigon que su pequeña que apenas había cumplido su año y medio: Selene.

Ella nació una noche donde la luna brillaba más que nunca y todo estaba en calma, con su piel clara, como la de un humano normal sin rastros de los colores tan distintos de las pieles de sus progenitores; y aunque Garfield le hubiera gustado llamarla Marie, como su madre biológica, pensó que no había otro nombre más apropiado para su primera hija.

—Tendremos otras oportunidades de todas formas— Raven hubiera reído si no hubiera estado tan agotada.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que Star vio a Selene, en sus ojos brillaba una devoción que jamás había visto, en aquel tiempo solo ella sabía que estaba embarazada, pero no que esta vez su bebé si lograría nacer, una niña que llamaría Mariand'r, y por eso para ella fue tan especial tener la infante entre sus brazos, fue como si le hubieran entregado a su propia hija, porque esta era la hija de su hermana, y por lo tanto también era la suya.

Raven aún recordaba esa promesa, tan extraña desde su punto de vista, pero para Starfire no había duda de lo que estaría dispuesta a hacer por Selene y Mariand'r.

La secta se llevó a la pequeña de cabellos iguales a los de su madre, mientras ella se quedo paralizada por algún veneno neurotóxico que le habían suministrado, si hubiera sido humana hubiera muerto sin duda alguna. No pudo moverse ni hablar, solamente ver como se llevaban a su pequeña llorando sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más despacio. Pensó que iba a morir, Starfire también pensó lo mismo cuando la encontró tirada en el suelo y la cuna vacía.

—Selene… Se llevaron a Selene.

Fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de que Star presionará la señal de emergencia en el comunicador de Raven, confiando que Cyborg y Nightwing estarían allí pronto y se lanzó hacía la ventana para encontrar lo más pronto posible al Bungorf de su hermana.

Todos los que vivían en la Torre T eran consientes de que se decía que los tamaranianos provenían de una raza extraterrestre de gatos, pero por la forma en que Starfire lucho Raven estaba segura de que no había dudas de ello, la alienígena peleo como solo una leona lo haría por sus cachorros.

Irrumpió furiosa en medio del ritual en el que Selene sería ofrecida como portal, rompió costillas y narices, los venció y aquellos que no sintieron la furia de sus puños huyeron para evitarla. De haber sido una situación normal no habría podido hacerlo sola, pero aquí estaba en juego la vida de la hija de su hermana, la química de su cuerpo simplemente le dio una fuerza aún más descomunal. Destruyó el altar de piedra donde iban a poner a la pequeña y rompió la cúpula de un material parecido al cristal en dónde tenían a Selene envuelta en sabanas que la cubrían completamente, con el miedo de notar que no se rompió con el primer puñetazo comenzó a golpear incesante, gritando desesperada, hasta que se rompieron sus nudillos al mismo tiempo que el material se fracturo.

Lo abrió lentamente ahora más tranquila, y tomo a la pequeña aún y cuando sus manos estuvieran llenas de su sangre y su pecho tuviera pequeñas gotas de los miembros de la secta. La niña lloraba, asustada por la conmoción que estaba a su alrededor, pero Starfire comenzó a cantarle una canción que recordaba desde su más tierna infancia mientras la mecía. No era la misma persona que hacía unos segundos, había pasado de ser una guerrera a una nana.

—Shh… shh… No pasa nada Selene. Aquí estoy.

La encontraron así, con Selene en brazos, se veía muy agotada, de lo estaba tanto que ni siquiera tenía energía para volar, se la acabo toda rescatando a la niña.

Raven despertó dos días después, con Garfield al lado de su cama, con Selene en brazos, por las ojeras en su cara no había dormido en mucho tiempo. Se sintió algo culpable por hacerlo volver de una misión que tenía con la Patrulla Condenada, sin embargo suspiro agradecida, su hija estaba bien y eso era lo único que le importaba.

—Star la salvó, querían abrir un portal para Trigon, probablemente no sabían que no iba a funcionar— para su gran alivio, Selene no había adquirido los poderes de su madre ni la conexión con su abuelo materno—, quizás ni siquiera les importaría que no funcionara. Pudieron haberte matado.

Raven pudo ver en los ojos de su esposo la ira, y tomo su mano para tranquilizarlo. Con tan solo eso le transmitió que todo estaba bien ahora.

— ¿Dónde esta Star?

Le hizo una seña con el hombro, y la vio a su lado derecho en una camilla. Jamás espero verla así. Suprimió una exclamación de terror.

—Va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Solo necesita recuperar fuerzas.

Eso le dijeron varias veces, pero pasaron los días y Star no despertaba. Trataba de ayudar con Mari a Richard, y también la visitaba con la esperanza de verla abrir los ojos.

¿Acaso le tocaría cumplir su función de hermana tan pronto? No quería que Mari no conociera a su madre, aún era demasiado chica como para tener un recuerdo de ella. Angustiada por esos pensamientos tomo la mano de Starfire, tan cálida y áspera como siempre, las manos de una guerrera de Tamaran, y sintió como una lágrima se le resbalaba para mojar la piel anaranjada.

—No me dejes Star, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi amiga? ¿Sin mi hermana?—Las palabras apenas y se escuchaban, y estaba segura de que quizás ni se entendieran, pero estaba destrozada ante la idea de que esto era su culpa—. No tenías que llegar a ese punto.

La mano apretó la suya con fuerza, y Raven levantó la mirada sorprendida. Unos labios resecos besaron los suyos momentáneamente, y después unas manos limpiaron sus lágrimas como si tuviera miedo de romperla.

—Ummum— aún dolían sus nudillos, pero mantuvo sus manos en las grises mejillas y su voz sonaba ronca, apenas y pudo entender que le hablaba en sumerio— Más allá de todo, eso es lo que soy, eso es lo que eres… y por eso moriríamos.

Raven sintió las lágrimas de nuevo surgir, y se permitió dejar salir todas las emociones que había embotellado por los últimos días, sollozo un poco, y Starfire le ofreció refugio entre sus brazos.

—Shh… shhh… todo estará bien.

— ¿Qué haría sin ti, Star?

—Supongo que sobrevivir—ella dejo salir una débil risa, y Raven aspiro su aroma como si esta fuera a ser la última vez. Los besos de Garfield podrían ser los mejores del universo, el amor que sentía por él no tenía manera de describirse, y el que sentía por Selene no tenía límites, pero el que sentía por Starfire era tan distinto que le confundía, era cálido e incondicional.

Cerró los ojos para dejarse por fin rendirse ante el sueño porque ya todo estaba bien, y justo antes de perder la conciencia entre los brazos de la mujer de piel naranja, se dio cuenta de que esa promesa fue verdadera.

Ellas eran hermanas.

* * *

Debo de admitir que quería que los cinco besos los hubiera robado Starfire, pero no creí que hubiera justificación de que le robará un beso a Raven en un estado tan lamentable emocionalmente hablando, así que decidí que esa vez fuera Raven quien lo hiciera. ¿Por qué le hice eso a Star? Simplemente quería algo de drama, y me parece algo ilógico que a la primera tengan un hijo, tomando en cuenta la genética diferente de un humano y una tamaraniana.

Y ahora me despido, espero que haya gustado este fanfic, en parte lo hice como un BroTP para que fuera para todos los gustos.


End file.
